This is a renewal application of the Harbor General Hospital's planning grant for a Specialized Cancer Research Center. The grant is to cover the necessary costs during the second year of the planning efforts. Since that time, cooperative efforts with the physicians and scientists at Harbor General Hospital, the local hospital administration, and the UCLA and LAC-USC Comprehensive Cancer Centers have led to considerable progress in the grant's evolution. The activities to be conducted during the second year include the following: the development of a strong, administrative structure to provide long- term stability; definition of the Center Director's role and selection of the Center Director; preparation of the final drafts for the four scientific program areas; development of core laboratory support services; development of joint cancer education programs for the local physician and public communities; development of Harbor General Hospital as a major referral center in the South Bay region of Los Angeles for particular cancers where community services do not exist or meet the needs of patients in the area; and the development of an effective epidemiologic data base directed towards the needs of the proposed programs of the Center.